


Down the Rabbit Hole

by chicuno1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicuno1/pseuds/chicuno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman with an addiction to heroin stumbles into the life of the Doctor.  He takes her away from a life that is slowly killing her and introduces her to a new way of life. Unfortunately, soon after she recovers from one addiction, she finds another. </p>
<p>Rated mature for drug use and references as well as for implied rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I would greatly appreciate feedback. Just don't tell me I suck and leave it at that. :) The first chapter is rather short, as is the second, but I hope to make them longer as I go on.

Down The Rabbit Hole

There was a flash of light to my right and a man barreled out of the doorway from which the light came. The man ran straight into me and we both stumbled against the opposite alley wall. We crashed to the ground and I found myself firmly squished between the concrete and Random-Blue-Suit-with-Trenchcoat-Man.  
“That's a whopper!” Random-Man shouted as he jumped back up and looked back down at me, “What're you doing down there?”  
“You ran into me, didn'cha,” I replied. I attempted to get back on my feet but a pulse ran through my head and a wave of nausea suddenly overcame me. Falling back against the brick wall, I hit hard on my right elbow, scraping it up and probably drawing blood.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey,” Random-Man said rapidly as he reached forward to prevent me from falling back to the ground, “Be careful, there's a wall back there.”  
“I fucking know that,” I snapped as I jerked my arm away from him. I was growing ever more frustrated with this man who was holding up my evening plans.  
“Sorry, gotta dash,” he abruptly said before running back into the doorway from which he came.  
“Fucking idiot,” I muttered to myself. I pushed off the wall and continued on my way. I had an appointment to keep and my supplier does not like to be kept waiting.

* * *  
“Fucking shit asshole bastard,” I rolled onto my side and glared at the dingy wall of the abandoned warehouse that I appeared to have awoken in. I stared for several minutes attempting to bring together the scattered thoughts and images that were coursing through my mind from the night before.  
I met my dealer at a neutral house. There was a party going on and no one noticed the large wade of twenty-dollar bills I traded him for a small bag containing 5 grams of heroin. I remembered the trade... then accepting a drink from... someone...  
I remember trying to walk home... Stumbling in an alley... Someone catching me from behind, kept me from falling to the ground...  
“Hey, hey, hey, what have we got here?” A voice from the same direction as the catcher-person... That voice... I know it... from... somewhere...  
Hands on me... Covering my mouth...  
Ripping sounds... Air on my skin...  
“Fucking shit asshole bastard,” Panicking, I realized what had occurred. “Shit, hell no. That fucker...”  
I rolled to my stomach, feeling a twinge from my groin and abdominal regions, and attempted to get up. I made it halfway to my feet before a dizzy spell sent me back to the floor. I heard a commotion on the other side of a door to my left. I tried to get up again, but was unsuccessful.  
“Please,” I tried to yell, but I was hardly able to get my voice above normal volume, and it sounded raspy,   
“Please, help me,” A bit louder, almost loud enough to hear,   
“Help me!” That was more like it. They had to have hear it, because I had no more in me to call out anymore.  
“Doctor, I think I heard something from in here,” A feminine voice. That's a good sign, hopefully it won't be the sicko that left me here. I think she said the word doctor, as well. That's good, that would be helpful.  
I heard the door open and looked over to see a young blonde woman and...  
“You! It's you!” I exclaimed, suddenly finding my voice, pointing at the Random-Blue-Suit-with-Trenchcoat-Man.  
“Yes, it's me, but who are you?” He answered back, looking very confused.  
“Doctor! Not now, can't you see she's hurt?” Said the blonde, rushing over to where I was still trying to get up.  
“My name is Rose, Rose Tyler, and this here's the Doctor. We're here to help.”


	2. Chapter 2

II

It hit me like a ton of bricks, I had been raped and left on a warehouse floor.  
“You're telling me that people still use each other like that and leave them? I was sure you all had evolved past that point by now,” said the Doctor after I finished reliving the important parts of the night and after Rose pulled him to the side to clarify exactly what I was insinuating.  
“Doctor! Tact!” exclaimed Rose.  
“No, don't worry about it. It really isn't a big deal,” I tried to sweep aside the stress that was obviously growing inside Rose. From the moment she learned my clothes were ripped top-to-bottom and demanded the Doctor give me his trench-coat, Rose had been behaving as an overbearing mother hen.  
“No, no, don't do that. It is a big deal. Don't try to make light of something that obviously has you incredibly upset. You're still shaking. I'm so sorry this happened and that I wasn't there to stop it,” the Doctor crouched down to look me in the eyes, as I was sitting on the stairs in the TARDIS. I looked down at my knees, covered by the long trench-coat.  
“I don't even know who the motherf... I don't even know who he was,” I sniffled as I felt tears come into my eyes. I looked around for the first time since stepping into the from door of the tiny police box. Rose had given me a general explanation as to what the TARDIS was and the Doctor tried to give a more detailed explanation. Fortunately, Rose recognized the glazed look in my eyes and prevented the Doctor from going into too much detail. “Is there a bathroom in this place?”  
“A choice of them actually. Down the ramp, to the right, down the hall and third door on your left, up the stairs, down that hall and first door on the right, or around the walkway and last door on the end,” replied the Doctor, gesturing each direction as he spoke.  
I went up the stairs toward one of the bathrooms, not unaware of the glances that the Doctor and Rose were sending each other. I made it to the room, closed and locked the door, and slide to the cool floor. Finally alone, I allowed my emotions to take over.  
* * *  
“I've traveled with you for a long while now, Doctor, and there are still so many things I do not understand. Why would you do something like that to another person?” Rose said, looking after the poor girl as she headed into the upper hall.  
“The same reason anyone has for using another being for their own ends, he saw her as something to be used to further his own feelings of power,” replied the Doctor, sadly. Though he had not much experience in matters such as this, it wasn't so different from hundreds of other occurrences he had seen throughout his too-long life.  
* * *  
I finally dried my tears and got up from the floor. My anxiety was slowly increasing and I knew I was overdue for a fix. Surely they wouldn't come looking for me any time soon. I hadn't been completely honest when I told them I had just been to a party before the rape.  
I took the trench-coat off and fished in the pockets of my torn shorts. I extracted a Ziploc bag containing a spoon, one syringe, and a shoestring. The little paper bag wasn't in the same pocket... I checked my back pocket just to be sure it wasn't there.  
“Fucking motherfucker,” I growled as I sank down onto the toilet lid. Whoever the guy had been, he knew to clean me out. He had taken both the bag of dope and the small wade of cash that I had leftover from my last job.   
I couldn't last an extended period of time without something in my veins, I had been using for too long. I would have to figure out a different way of paying for it until I found a new job... Might even have to go back to the tar... Waves of nausea and anxiety were rolling over me and I knew it would only get worse until I found a fix. It had to have been at least twelve hours since I last had any, if not longer. Perhaps this Doctor and his woman would drop me off somewhere close to my supplier and he and I could work out a deal.  
* * *  
The young woman had been gone for quite a while and Rose was beginning to worry about her.  
“Maybe I should pop in and see if she needs anything,” Rose mused out loud. She was worried the girl would do something drastic and hurt herself.  
“Don't bother her, Rose. She'll come out when she's ready. This is all a lot to take in, especially for someone with as many issues as she has.”  
“What do you mean, issues?” Rose asked. “Issues besides being raped and left in an abandoned warehouse?”  
Rose hadn't seen the marks on the girl's arms as the Doctor had, nor had she noticed the general appearance of unkemptness that had nothing to do with the state they found her in. The Doctor had seen many forms of addiction and this was nothing new to him.  
“She can explain it herself if she so desires. Though I doubt she'll be big on the idea of sharing much else with us once she comes back out.”  
“And why's that?”  
“We just picked up a young woman who has been assaulted and abandoned and brought her into a police box that's bigger on the inside - that travels through time and space - a box from which I don't plan on letting her leave anytime soon. All of that will be the tip of the iceberg of what she is about to go through,” said the Doctor grimly.


	3. III

III

“What do you mean, you won't let me leave?” I asked incredulously.  
“I believe I made the quite clear, Ashley. We have already left and are currently hurtling through the vortex. I have absolutely no intention of allowing you to go back to the same place you were.” the Doctor said calmly. I had finally gotten around to telling these strangers my name, a long with my request of where to be let off.  
“First of all, who the hell are you to tell me where I can go? And it isn't the same place! I don't want to go anywhere near that warehouse again... And you don't get to allow me to do anything. I am fully capable of taking care of myself, thanks,” I stated coolly.  
“First of all, I'm the Doctor. Second, I think we both know I don't mean the same physical place. Third, I'm the Doctor and you are on my TARDIS and she goes where ever I want her to go,” he gave the console a pat, as if to reiterate his point. “For as long as I am able, I promise to help you.”  
“You can help me by letting me off this fucking thing!” I shouted the last four words, my anger finally getting the better of me. “You don't have any idea what you'll do to me if you don't let me out of here.”  
“Oh, I have a good idea of what will happen to you, but once it's over, you'll thank me,” said the Doctor.  
“I don't know what you mean.”  
“He means the issues you've got,” Rose said, obviously siding with the Doctor.  
“That's none of your buisness, neither of you,” I glared at the two of them in turn. The Doctor simply propped himself against the TARDIS console, arms crossed and toes of his left foot resting against the floor behind him. Rose, who seemed to be taking cues from the Doctor, leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. They both stared rigth back at me.  
Sighing deeply in defeat, I sat down on the stairs to the upper hallway and put my head into my hands.  
“I made you a bedroom while you were in the loo. Back up that hall, first corridor on the right, only door on the left,” the Doctor said before pushing off the cosole and turning around. He began flipping switches and pulling levers then the TARDIS started making a strange whoomping sound. I looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Rose noticed my interest.  
“Better hang on, last time we left the vortex, he about sent me to the basement,” she chuckled as she rushed to help the Doctor prepare to depart.  
“It isn't usually that bad!” I think she was just upset, what with the minotaur thingy crashing into it before we got into the vortex last time,” the Doctor exclaimed.  
“Where are we going?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
“Some day you' might even learn the right questions to ask! I was thinking we'd drop in on an old friend,” said the Doctor as he pulled on one lever with his hand and pushed a button with his right foot. “Could you come give us a hand here, Ashley?”  
“As a matter of fact, I think I'll pass,” I replied dryly. I was suddenly feeling very cold and rose to leave the room.  
“I promise you, you'll thank me later!” the Doctor yelled as he ran to the opposite side of the console and hit something with a mallet.  
I didn't respond as I turned and went up the stairs to find a place to wait out the worst of the next few weeks. I didn't intend to leave this thing until he was willing to let me off where I wanted to be.  
I decided to check out the bedroom that the Doctor supposedly made for me. First hall on the left I think he said... I went down and discovered there to only be another hall on the right, so I followed that. Maybe he meant the first left door I came to...  
After a couple of minutes of walking through hallways, I had yet to find a left side door. I also appeared to be hopelessly lost. What was up with this place? My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and the walls seemed to be drawing closer with every step I took. How the hell can a tiny police box be this hug on the inside? Time Lord technology my ass. This had to be a hallucination. This whole ordealhad to be a hallucination. I've never never experienced one during withdrawals before, but there was a first time for everything, right?  
I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks and I started getting hot. My body temperature combined with everything else and I found I couldn't take another step. I hit the floor with my knees and took a shaky breath. My heart was still pumping in overtime and I was beginning to feel dizzy. Whether it was the anxiety or blood pressure, I knew not,. Black moved over my eyes from the edges of my eyes and I gave myself over to the darkness.  
* * *  
The TARDIS materialized on a street corner in Bangor, Maine about 1986. The Doctor threw one more switch, to lock the TARDIS in place, before letting a sigh leave his lips.  
“Rose, go check on her. I'm going to go warn Mr. King that we're visiting,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “And get my trench-coat back for me! I miss having a swish when I walk...”  
The Doctor wandered out of the TARDIS and looked around to get his bearings. He spotted a street sign: Manners and Rutland. Turning to head down Rutland, he waved back at Rose.  
* * *  
Rose Tyler first went to the bedroom that the Doctor and the TARDIS had set up for Ashley. Everything important was in there except Ashley.  
“Now, where could she have gotten off to?” She bemused aloud. The TARDIS hummed in response and a light flashed at the beginning of a hallway opposite the one Rose turned down to get the bedroom. “Alright, lead me on.”


End file.
